


Герпетофобия

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Snakes, Topping from the Bottom, sex with snake
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Люциус до смерти ненавидит и боится змей, а Гарри жаждет ему помочь.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	Герпетофобия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Гарри Поттера.  
> Предупреждения: секс с использованием посторонних предметов, связывание, змеи, ER, АУ (Гарри владеет парсельтангом), ООС. Автор ни разу не психиатр и не рекомендует использовать приведенный способ для лечения фобий.

Проблемы со змеями были у Люциуса с самого детства. Всю жизнь он их боялся и ненавидел, боялся и ненавидел. Отец знал о проблеме и предлагал решать самым простым способом — встречать врага лицом: окружить себя их изображениями, привыкнуть к ним. Если украшения, то в форме змей, аксессуары — из кожи змеи, факультет — только змеиный, Слизерин, — и так далее. Люциус сам должен был стать змеей — скользкой, ядовитой, кусачей, которая умеет вовремя улизнуть. Если ты сам змея, глупо бояться себе подобных.

Не сработало.

Люциус как никто преуспел в том, чтобы окружить себя змеями. Даже нашел себе покровителя со змеиной рожей и с любимицей — гигантской змеей. Эти две твари облюбовали в конце концов его дом, так что змеи действительно были повсюду. Шарахаться Люциус не перестал, хотя скрывать свой ужас почти научился. Точнее, прятать его за страхом перед безумной мощью Темного лорда.

Чтобы хотя бы в собственном поместье чувствовать себя спокойно, Люциус развел в парке павлинов, которые ненавидели и убивали змей. Увы, после победы над Лордом павлинья защита работать перестала. Змеи во множестве стали пробираться в парк. Люциусу иногда казалось, что их кто-то сюда специально приманивает.

Гарри об этих проблемах не знал долго. По сути, вообще не должен был узнать, если бы они не напились, а потом едва не подрались на министерском приеме. Почему они с Гарри в тот момент оказались одни в пустом кабинете главы отдела магического транспорта, Люциус так и не понял. Но они были пьяны, возбуждены дракой и, как оказалось, не только ею. У Люциуса до сих пор сладко замирало сердце, когда он вспоминал, как Гарри с совершенно бешеными глазами налетел на него и повалил. Кажется, даже треснул головой об пол. Наверняка треснул, потому что иначе невозможно было объяснить, почему, вместо того, чтобы врезать наглецу по уху и ткнуть коленом в живот, он Гарри поцеловал. Вероятно, Гарри тоже приложился обо что-то головой, потому что ответил. И вкус их общего пьяного поцелуя чудился Люциусу до сих пор.

Наутро Люциус проснулся в своей кровати с похмельем, голым Гарри под боком и запиской от Нарциссы и Драко, о содержании которой предпочитал не вспоминать.

Люциус не ожидал, что Гарри переедет к нему, Грейнджер внаглую захватит библиотеку, Молли на День рождения пришлет свитер, который окажется безбожно велик, а Лонгботтом в качестве научного эксперимента разведет в оранжереях Hydrus Giganticus, так что в ту часть сада Люциус теперь не заходил.

И ради чего он все это терпел? Сам себе объяснить не мог. Каждый день собирался сказать Гарри, что очень рад ему, но не его безумным друзьям, — и каждый раз откладывал. На день, на неделю, на месяц…

О его герпетофобии Гарри узнал во время их совместной прогулки по парку. Люциуса накрыла настоящая паника, когда на дорогу выползла гадюка. Он точно знал, что это определенно гадюка и что приползла она именно для того, чтобы до смерти его закусать. И окончательно убедился в этом, когда за первой выползла еще парочка змей поменьше. У Люциуса перехватило дыхание: он не мог ни двигаться, ни говорить, он смотрел на этих чертовых тварей и готовился подохнуть. Он даже о Гарри в тот момент забыл, а тот поначалу заволновался, испугался, что у него удар или сработало какое-нибудь проклятье, нашипел на змей, и они бодро уползли. Только тогда Люциуса отпустило.

— Ты боишься змей? — удивился Гарри.

Люциус поначалу отрицал, но позже признался, и Гарри предложил способ лечения. Согласиться на него было невозможно. Немыслимо. Но это был Гарри Поттер — упрямый и настырный Гарри Поттер, который всегда добивался своих целей.

Люциус сдался и согласился на все. Неважно, что это было сделано в состоянии аффекта, когда его член оказался в плену губ Гарри — проклятого, охренительного и невозможного, который никак не давал ему в тот раз кончить и все измывался, оттягивал оргазм, сжимая член у основания. Да в тот момент он бы и Малфой-мэнор за три кната продал, только бы издевательство прекратилось, но, к счастью, Гарри это не пришло бы в голову.

Люциус пожалел о своем согласии уже на следующий вечер. Гарри вывалился из камина грязный и усталый — тяжелый день на работе, но сказал даже не думать об отмене сеанса «эротической психотерапии».

— Иди в спальню, готовься. Сейчас приму душ и приду. — Гарри подмигнул.

Сама мысль о том, что хочет сделать Гарри, заставляла нервничать. Постель и змеи были для Люциуса несовместимы. Он решил попробовать уговорить отказаться от затеи, чем-нибудь отвлечь, зацеловать, сделать минет, чтобы Гарри забыл обо всем до завтрашнего вечера. А там можно еще что-нибудь придумать…

План провалился с самого начала. Гарри, как только вошел в комнату, взмахнул палочкой, и руки Люциуса оказались примотаны к спинке кровати. Еще один взмах — и веревки обернулись тонкими зелеными змеями, которые зашипели, разинув зубастые пасти. Люциус дернулся. Возбуждение исчезло.

— Гарри, убери их.

— Нет. Это первый этап. Ты же знаешь, они ненастоящие и никогда не причинят тебе вреда.

— Это не важно.

— Знаю, но, подумай, разве ты боишься своих украшений? — Гарри сел рядом на кровать и положил руку Люциусу на бедро. — Нет, не боишься. Так в чем разница?

— Они… шипят!

— Я тоже. — Гарри зашипел и улыбнулся.

— Их языки… — он не смог продолжить, одна из змей коснулась своим жалом запястья, и Люциус едва удержался от крика.

— Ну, у меня тоже есть язык.

Гарри показал его, а потом встал коленями на кровать и лизнул опавший член Люциуса. И снова. Взял в ладонь и провел языком еще раз от головки к основанию, потом взял в рот, и Люциусу стало не до змей. Он даже нашел что-то возбуждающее в том, что их язычки ласкали кожу на запястьях. Чего он боялся? Это же не змеи, а просто игрушки. И не важно, как они выглядят и какие звуки издают, если член погружается в глубокий, горячий рот Гарри. Да, вот так…

Змеи, продолжая крепко удерживать запястья, удлинились, их тела обвили предплечья, спустились ниже. Осторожные прикосновения языков ощущались уже на плечах, шее. Когда одна прошлась жалом по мочке уха, Люциус вскрикнул и подался вперед. Гарри удержал его на месте и сжал член.

— Не так быстро, Люциус. Терапия только началась.

Он сбросил халат и оседлал бедра Люциуса. Крепкий, налившийся кровью член Гарри покачивался, и он обхватил его, задвигал ладонью, чуть откинув назад голову.

— Тебе нравится, как я дою свою змею*? — Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Никогда не любил это выражение.

Люциус напряг ноги, чтобы его член касался ягодиц Гарри, и тот понял намек. Приподнялся, а потом медленно опустился, помогая себе рукой. Судя по тому, как хорошо он был смазан, Гарри именно на такой сценарий и рассчитывал.

Люциус особенно любил, когда Гарри скакал на нем, стонал, кусал губы. Если бы еще можно было, как всегда, опустить руки на его бедра, чтобы задать удобный темп! Но и так было хорошо. Даже великолепно. Почти. Потому что Гарри не двигался — только чуть улыбался и смотрел своими невозможными зелеными глазами.

— Готов?

Люциус закусил губу и приподнял бедра, чтобы заставить Гарри двигаться, но тот взял палочку и взмахнул. В его руке оказалась еще одна веревка. Прежде чем сделать очередной пасс, Гарри спросил:

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Люциус кивнул. Если он кому-то и доверял, то только Гарри, но все же едва не вскрикнул, когда веревка превратилась в гладкую зеленую змейку. Ему снова стало страшно, но запаниковать он не успел — Гарри чуть сжал его внутри и задвигался, от чего мысли вместе со всеми страхами вылетели из головы. Люциус и не заметил, как змея сползла ему на бедро, пощекотала под согнутой коленкой, извернулась и поползла по бедру вверх.

— Поттер!.. — взвизгнул Люциус, когда ощутил, как она щекочет чувствительное место за мошонкой.

— Доверься мне, — Гарри приостановился и провел горячими ладонями по его груди. — Расслабься, — он наклонился и с жадностью поцеловал в губы.

Только поэтому Люциус не закричал, когда скользкая и гладкая головка змеи толкнулась в его анус. Язык Гарри хозяйничал во рту, не давая возмутиться, а чертова искусственная змея вползала с другого конца, раскрывая и заполняя.

— Мерлин, — выдохнул Люциус, когда Гарри, наконец, оторвался от него и снова задвигался на члене.

— Нет, но не удивлюсь, — Гарри слегка задыхался, его щеки раскраснелись, лоб взмок, — если и он пробовал что-то подобное.

— Любил змей?

— Не знаю!

Гарри задвигался быстрее, обхватил ладонью член и откинул голову. Змея внутри чуть подрагивала, и от этих мелких движений Люциуса бросало в жар. Слишком много всего: Гарри, две змеи, щекочущие его шею, и одна в заднице — он кончил так, что едва не потерял сознание.

Люциус пришел в себя, когда Гарри убирал с его груди следы своей спермы. Руки уже были развязаны. Все проклятые змеи бесследно исчезли. Гарри нагло и довольно ухмылялся и, заметив взгляд Люциуса, что-то прошипел.

Люциус поднял бровь.

— Ну как, еще боишься змей? — спросил Гарри.

На этот вопрос он не был готов ответить. И думать о змеях — тоже.

— Не знаю. Но ты… ты извращенец, Поттер.

— Возможно, но согласись, это был любопытный эксперимент. Может, попробуем как-нибудь еще?

Люциус обреченно закрыл глаза. Еще пара таких сеансов — и его герпетофобия превратится в герпетофилию.

\----  
* milk the snake(англ.) — «доить змею», дрочить


End file.
